


Personal Videos

by thatonenerdygeek



Series: Ill Intentions [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff and Humor, For the most part, Gen, Good Dad Jack, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonenerdygeek/pseuds/thatonenerdygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack always carries his camera around with him. Who knows what kind of stuff he could capture?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Going back through the chapters of Let Me Take Care of You made me think that it would be a cool idea to make a little series of all of the videos (often short) Jack makes throughout his time with Rhys. 
> 
> That being said, I would highly recommend reading Let Me Take Care of You first before starting this, because there will be spoilers here.
> 
> My Tumblr ~ http://hancock4prez.tumblr.com/ ~

Jack had been sitting at the island, toying with the camera in his hands. Angel and Rhys had been so busy arguing over what toppings to put on the pizza that Jack just tuned them out for the time being. But when he heard the arguing stop, he glanced up at the two of them in curiosity. 

Then, the camera was turned back on to start recording.

\---------

The first few seconds of the video, the camera was shamelessly zoomed in on Rhys’ ass, now no longer hidden under his robe. In the background, Rhys and Angel were starting up a much more pleasant conversation that didn’t involve arguing. 

“I can’t believe he actually made the dough and everything.”

“He’s actually a really good cook.”

“Does he cook often? ‘Cause I could really get used to this.”

“I’unno. Twice a week, maybe? Sometimes more depending on if he’s in a shitty mood or not.”

“Hey, hey, hey. Language.” Jack’s voice came from behind the camera, low and stern. From where the camera was focused, the sudden, startled twist of Rhys’ upper half was just barely visible. It was then panned up, following the length of Rhys’ body until it settled on his wide eyed expression. Jack snickered from behind again when Rhys started stammering.

“A-A-Are you filming me?” Rhys’ voice progressively grew more high pitched until he was practically squeaking, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. From there, the camera began to zoom out, now capturing both Rhys and Angel in the frame. While Rhys looked embarrassed beyond belief, Angel just looked annoyed, clearly far too used to it. 

“You’re gonna give him a panic attack, dad. Turn the stupid camera off.” She rolled her eyes before turning back around to continue spreading the cheese out over the pizza. Meanwhile, Rhys was frozen in place for a long moment until the sound of Jack’s voice seemed to break him out of his mild panic. “Geez, breathe, kid. It’s just a video, it’s not like I’m gonna use it to blackmail ya or some shit. I only do that with R-rated videos.” Jack’s actions from behind the camera were unknown, but whatever it was, it made Rhys’ whole face turn red before he turned back around as well.

The camera was then lowered and turned off, but not before hearing one last comment from Angel.

“Ew.”


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack realizes that Rhys is freakishly camera shy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really enjoying writing this short little video scenes for some reason.
> 
> My Tumblr ~ http://hancock4prez.tumblr.com/ ~

Rhys had been busy looking through a display of pajama sets while Jack lazily leaned against the nearest wall, just watching. The look of excitement on the kid’s face whenever they went into a new store gave him the feeling that he hadn’t had a proper shopping trip in a while. The fact that he could spend however much he wanted probably added on to the excitement.

It was almost...cute.

Cute enough for Jack to pull his camera out of its bag that was slung over his shoulder and start filming.

\----------

“Look at this little shit.” Came Jack’s gruff voice off screen, loud enough to catch Rhys’ attention. The younger man tensed up, wide eyes staring directly into the camera as the baby blue sweater fell from his grip. But he didn’t seem to be thinking of picking it up anytime soon. From behind the camera, Jack huffed. “What’s your deal with being on camera, kid? What the hell do you think I’m gonna do with it?” The lanky man on the screen seemed to relax enough to shrug awkwardly and kneel down to pick up the sweater from the floor.

“Could at least warn me.” The audio was barely able to pick up Rhys’ mumble, the young man’s face looking flushed under the bright lights of the store. Jack just snickered and continued to film, this time panning down to focus in on Rhys’ ass. The video continued like that for a couple minutes, staying focused on his backside before he bent down to look through the loose t-shirts on the bottom shelf. A low, pleased sound was picked up, followed by Jack’s voice and an unnecessarily close zoom.

“Damn.” It was clear that Jack had tried to be subtle and quiet, but all that was heard as the camera was lowered was Rhys’ loud whine.

“Stop filming meeeeee.” 

“Oh, quit your whining. I turned it off, happy?”

“I would just...like to shop in peace.”

All that was on the screen was the pristine white tile floor of the store, various muffled conversations being heard in the background, along with the occasional ‘Holy shit, Handsome Jack’. Suddenly, the camera was raised again. It focused back on Rhys as if nothing ever happened, but this time keeping only his face in frame.

“Hey, cupcake.” Rhys rolled his eyes at the nickname but turned his head, once again coming face to face with the camera, just as startled and wide eyed as last time. “Smile.”

“ _Jack_!”


	3. Angel's 18th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack documents Angel's 18th birthday surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get some good dad!Jack up in here, shall we?

**4 Years Ago**

 

The video starts abruptly, as if a portion was cut out from the beginning. Angel is sitting on the couch, glaring daggers into the man behind the camera. The blue tattoos down her arm slowly fading from their bright glow. 

“I told you to stop filming me.” Jack’s daughter pushed herself up from the couch and stalked over to him, one hand held up as if she were going to take the camera from him. But he stepped back, still focused on her very pissed off face.

“Look, I’m sorry I brought her up, baby. Just come out to the deck with me, okay? I at least want to give you your birthday present before the night is over.” Angel opened her mouth as if she were going to protest but shut it again almost immediately. With a dramatic sigh, she nodded her head. That’s when the camera shook for a minute, the only thing on screen being a blur of the floor, Jack’s legs and random pieces of furniture. Then, it’s lifted up again, framed on Angel’s face once more. But it takes a moment to adjust and properly focus, just in time for the loud pop of fireworks to be heard off screen. Sparks of varying colors reflected in her wide, bright blue eyes. There was a complete look of awe on her face, totally entranced by the fireworks.

The camera then pans up to the sky, catching the tail end of a brightly lit heart. What came next drew an audible gasp from the teen’s throat, bright white wings exploded in the night sky. They resembled Angel’s wings almost exactly, despite just being fireworks. The sparks gracefully drifted back towards the ground before fizzling out halfway down. Then two fireworks fired up in unison, one exploding into another heart and the other into a bright blue ‘U’. That’s when the focus switches back to Angel, who was still staring up at the sky in awe. One of her hands came up to wipe at her cheek, presumably to wipe away the tear that had rolled down the side of her face. The sounds of the fireworks begin to dissipate, as do the reflections of the sparks.

“So what did you think of-oof!”

After a blur of movement, the camera loudly clatters to the floor of the deck, nothing in view except for the stars up in the sky. But off camera, the two could still be heard.

“I love you too, dad.”

“Even when I’m an asshole to you and everyone else?”

Angel laughs, light and genuine. “Even then.”

“I know you don’t like me bringing her up but...your mother would be really proud of you, sweetheart.”

There was a long silence after a faint murmur of ‘I know’ was picked up. But after a couple minutes, the camera was picked up once again, raising up to focus back on Angel’s now tear-stained face. The girl just rolled her eyes and extended her hand to grab the camera with a groan.

“Turn it off, dad.”

After a snicker from Jack and a whine from Angel, the screen turns black and the video ends.


End file.
